United States of Antarctica
The United States of Antarctica (or USA for short) is a penguin-run country based in Antarctica. The capital is South Pole City. Club Penguin is a major port city in the country. Background The USA was founded in 2000 to organize the scattered penguin colonies across Antarctica. It rapidly grew as tons of penguins flocked to the cities. To solve the overload of penguins, the entire country went online, using different servers to spread the citizens evenly. Club Penguin was founded as a small port city in the South Shetland Islands. A group of penguins known as "the Club" provided hospitality to the sailors, giving the island its name. When the country's states began trading with themselves, Club Penguin was viewed as a ideal place for a port city, seeing as it is near several Sub-Antarctic Islands and also the Antarctic Peninsula. It is now the second largest city in the USA. A bunch of high-tech flying gastropods arrived in 1997 and founded Snellville, which joined the country soon after its formation. In 2006 the city of Ternville was placed in the sky for the arctic terns. As a gift, the terns sent proppeller hats to Club Penguin. Soon, more states were added, such as the state of Pengolia, a land full of grumpy penguins known as The Khanz and The Happyface State which provides supplies and penguins for the protection of the Free Republics. Currently, Weddell Sea is the newest state, formed after seperation from the Sub-Antarctic. Currency The currency of the USA varies from state to state. The official currency is in pebbles (notated as P), but in Club Penguin, the currency is gold coins (notated F or fishes; 20P = 1 F). Ross Island uses yellow fish, and in Shiverpool, Antarctic Peninsula, the currency is gray fish. Pengolia uses a currency called the Khan, it is a royal-blue colored cube with the words "GET OUT" written on it. The Khan is notated as K (worth 0.5 F, or 10P). The currency of the Independent Republic of Freezeland is the Fryø, worth about 0.75 F or 1 B, it is the only place in the USA, including free republics, to use both paper money and coins. Language The official spoken laguage of the USA is English. The written language is Leet. The main language in Freezeland is Penguinian Examples are shown below. / eXamPLES r sh0wn Bel0w.* English: Hey, brother, do you want to go fishing? Leet: h3y, bro, wanna g0 FisHiNg? Penguinian:Hey bror, behov til å dra å fisking ? English: Hahaha, that was so funny! Leet: ROFL, th@t was t0taly FUNNY! Penguinian: Ha ha ha, det var slik morsom! English: Don't worry, we'll beat them! Leet: dont WorrY, well t0tt@lY PWN em! Penguinian: Ikke bekymr seg, slå vil vi dem! *The leet shown here is actually the Exaggerated form of Leet, which is frequently used by Str00dels. The standard form does not use any numbers, and is used by most citizens. States and the red dot being Club Penguin Island. The rest of the Sub-Antarctic Islands are not shown, but are located within the state of Sub-Antarctic.]] Capital *South Pole City This is the capital of the USA. Presided over by the South Pole Council. Official States *Eastshield Largest state, covers nearly all of East Antarctica. *Sub-Antarctic A group of islands. Club Penguin Island is the capital of this state. *Weddell A group of islands in the Weddell Sea. It contains an ice shelf which is useful for transportation. *Antarctic Peninsula Shiverpool is located here. *Trans-Antarctica A small state that makes most of the country's money. *Pengolia A really rough land full of grumpy, fish-slapping penguins called "The Khanz". *The Happyface State A small country. The newest additon. Formerly a free republic, the USA needs their army for protection around the USA. Major Cities * Club Penguin City 2nd biggest city in the USA, located on King George's Island. It lost the 2000 Capital Elections to South Pole City by 1 vote. * Club Penguin Inhabited by happy penguin, this is the 2nd largest city in the country, it has a major port and a silver mine. The island holds the record for most servers installed in an urban location. * Snowville It's a metropolis! *Ternville High up in the clouds, where all the arctic terns live. * EmotiVille This domed city is the home of the EmotiCons. * Snellville This hospitable city is inhabited by RocketSnails. * Ross Island Gained idependence from the Sub-Antarctic Islands in Jan. 2006. Uncharted States/Places Lands on the outskirts of the USA that usually house ghosts, monsters, and hackers. List of uncharted states: *90-150 (mainland) *90-150 Island *Ban Island *THE SKIP *Skua Strait *Diamond Falls *Hackzon Valley *Orca Ocean *New Forest *The Darktonian Realm Free Republics These republics are seperate from the USA, but are under the protection of the rest of the country and trade with the other states. To make sure they didn't exploit the Antarctic government, their ambassadors signed the Treaty of Dorkugal. *Freezeland The Republic of Freezeland is a marritime in the west. It used to be uncharted terriotry, but all "hostiles" were expunged and the land was settled and now prospers. Freezeland has the strongest navy in the USA, and provides protection to the west. And when needed, the whole continent. *Auzua Mostafique Mostafique Island was accepted to the USA in late 2008. Founded by Bezul Mostafique, it is an eco-friendly island with a rainforest on it. It is self-governed, but is, like Freezeland, protected by the USA's military. *Dorkugal An archipelago inhabited by nerds. * Margate Antarctica Islands These two republics were recently admitted into the USA when they merged. The USA helped the two to combine and approved the merger. Explorer them to sign the Treaty of Dorkugal and become Free Republics. The republic accepted and now helps the USA to protect the Sub-Antarctic Islands from hackers, skuas, seals, and all other evil. Geography Club Penguin is just north of the Antarctic Peninsula. 90-150 (not the island) covers up part of the Peninsula and Trans-Antarctica. Eastshield takes up half of the country, and Ternville floats above the entire continent, with the Sub-Antarctic Islands scattered around the coast. Pengolia is isolated toward the southwestern portion of the continent, sandwiched between Trans-Antarctica and Eastshield. Freezeland is between the Antarctic Peninsula and The Kingdom of Happyface141, located on the coast of Antarctica. A huge train route called the Antarctic Express and Highway 1 connect all the states, as well as The Kingdom of Happyface141. Flags, Motto, and Anthem The USA has two flags, unlike a normal country. Each flag was submitted into the legislature and the judiciary at the same time, and neither branch could turn either flag down. So, the country ended up with two flags. This has actually helped a lot, because if you keep two different flags for a flag parade and you lose one, you can always go ahead and fly the other. The country's official and full motto is "Boredom is for Wimps and Booyah Forever!" Most penguins shorten this to "Booyah Forever!", though. The country's national anthem is "Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day", suggested by Koobly Khan. Like most anthems, all must sing along when playing. That means you, Mabel. However, free republics can use their own anthem as a symbol of pride. A free republic that does this is Freezeland, and it's anthem is The Snowbourne Rangers. Economy The USA is isolated. In other words, it doesn't have any foreign relations. Since no foreign relations means no trade, and no trade means no bling-bling (i.e. $$$$), the USA has a few "free republics" (see Free Republics). These republics are under the USA's military protection, but do have the right to freely control themselves and are seperate and immune from the rest of the main country and its laws, state or federal. To make sure the republics didn't exploit this privilege, their ambassadors signed the Treaty of Dorkugal, stating that the republics would cooperate, help out, and side with the USA. In turn, the USA would continue to protect and help the republics as well. If they refused to comply, the republics would go under a process that is commonly referred to as "Str00del-ization" by the general public (after the notorious "Str00del Force"): They would be removed from the USA's list of "Free Republics", stripped of protection, put on "Teh Naughty Lizt", and their articles would be unprotected and vulnerable to vandalism. In this way, the USA can trade with their free republics, make money, collect taxes, make more money (and more grumpy citizens), and print yet even more money. This ingenious system, devised by BillyBob, RSnail, and Benny Franklin, has kept the USA's economy up and running for the past 8 years. Government Type: Presidential Democracy Leaders: BillyBob & RSnail Population: Over 6 billion, at last count. It's growing so fast, the Antarctic Bureau of Population is having trouble keeping track of it, even with their high-tech supercomputers from Dorkugal. ---- The government is fashioned in a similar style to the United States of America in that it has three branches. The legislature is maintained by the South Pole Council. The exectutive branch is controlled by the President, Billybob, the Vice President, Rsnail, and the P.S.A. Ninjas are part of the President's Secret Service. The judiciary branch is run by the GourdZoid Council Hall in Trans-Antarctica, making it the only branch located outside of South Pole City. Interestingly, the legislature (South Pole Council) and judiciary (GourdZoid Council) are quite childish, frequently argue with each other, and have to be "babysitted" by the executive branch. The two also play Paintball every weekend. Elections are held every three years. The two parties are the Penguins United Party (PUP), who want more power to the citizens, and the Penguins Power Party (PPP or Triple P), who want more power to the government. Citizens vote for the canidate they want, and the canidate who wins in a state earns all the votes the state is worth. Electoral votes for each state add up to 100 and are distributed as follows: *Eastshield-- 25 votes *South Pole City-- 15 votes *Trans-Antarctica-- 15 votes *Antarctic Peninsula-- 15 votes *Sub-Antarctic Islands-- 15 votes *The Happyface State-- 15 votes *Ternville-- 10 votes *Pengolia-- 5 votes Free Republics can vote if they choose to, but they must debate in the South Pole Council whether they want to or not. If at least two-thirds votes yes/no, that desicion is followed by all republics. The republics cannot partially vote, which means that if Freezeland votes, Dorkugal, Auzua Mostafique, and Margate Antarctica Islands must vote also. However, Free Republics yusually don't vote as they have their own elections, partys, and cantidates. Electoral votes for free republics add up to 35 and are distributed as follows: *Freezeland-- 15 votes *Dorkugal-- 10 votes *Auzua Mostafique-- 10 votes *MAI-- 10 votes Inhabitants Mostly run by penguins, puffles, and arctic terns. Snails can be found in Snellville. A small mountain village in Trans-Antarctica was discovered to be the native home of talking pumpkins. The city of EmotiVille was raised out of the ground in early 2008 and is inhabited by EmotiCons. Villains Mobs: *Skua groups, bent on eating little chicks. *Leopard Seal groups, will eat any penguin! *Orca groups, swin in the sea, same motives as seals. *Hackers, they're just plain BAD. Culture Penguins in the USA have a very weird (though luxurious) lifestyle. Here are some of the everyday aspects of the country. Cyber-Technology Due to the USA's superior cyber-technology (mostly developed in Dorkugal), most citizens have, along with the major accessories in the real USA, medium-grade teleporters (these allow you to teleport anywhere within a 5 mile radius), server switchers (these allow you to go to a different server if your city is wired, and most of them are), holographic newspapers (these are bought once and can then, using the Internet, be updated to show recent news), and similar things. Most teleportal, Internet, and TV services are provided by large conglomerates, most operating in Dorkugal. List of service providers: * TV ** CPTV (C'lub '''P'enguin 'T'ele'v'''ision) ** ABC ('A'ntarctic '''B'roadcasting 'C'ompany) * Internet-related services ** Internet *** Internet Explorer 767 *** Mozilla FireLink *** H&H Pahoo *** Icmoogle ** Holographic Newspapers *** CP Times *** Pingu Papers ** Teleportation *** SonicGreen (provider of the Antarctic Teleporter Network) *** Teleporters' Inc. (produces and sells teleporters) Teleportation Controversy For many years, it was rumored that government officials were hiding something about teleportation. Many factories producing teleporters were closed down by goverment officials, and several recalls concerning high-grade teleporters were made. Taxes on teleporters and teleportation services were raised up to 47% more than they had been before. Also, it was rather suspicious to give the civilians teleporters that worked only up to 5 miles when teleporting technology allowed penguins to teleport at least 20 times as much as that. The public began gossiping about the suspicious actions of the government concerning teleporters. At last, in the winter of 2008, a scientific journal with a large reputation published a story about the surprising facts the government had recently released. The article stated that the goverment had recently sent them information about a certain toxic chemical compound that can permanently harm the nervous system of living creatures, thus paralyzing them. It also is quite acidic (pH of -13) and can burn almost anything. Furthermore, this compound could only produced during the process of Coagulative Rapid Universe Distortion ('''C.R.U.D. for short), which is a vital part of teleportation. This was why the government was attempting to limit teleportation around the continent. As of now, new biohazard-free teleportation systems (like the TeleNet) are being invented. The number of teleportations made daily are slowly but steadily lowering, and some teleporters have safety features on them that prevent you from teleporting more than 5 times a day. Transportation There are lots of ways to get around Antarctica. While the most popular form, teleportation, is quick and easy, it doesn't go very far if you have the standard medium-grade one. Since 65% of penguins traveling daily in the USA are seeking a destination farther away than 5 miles, most penguins use a different form of transportation. The list below shows what form of transportation most penguins traveling in the USA will probably pick, depending on how far they're traveling. ---- List legend: * Distance of traveling ** Form of transportation *** Areas with avilability ---- * Distance 0-5 miles: ** Teleportation *** Anywhere ** Cart Surfing *** Club Penguin Island ** Waddling *** Anywhere ** Rocketing *** For RocketSnails only ** Flying *** For arctic terns and penguins with propeller hats only * Distance 5-10 miles: ** Bus *** Ternville *** Highway 1 ** Car *** Highway 1 * Distance 10-85 miles: ** Train ** Skyline *** Antarctic Express * Distance 85 or more miles ** Airplane *** Anywhere with an airport (see Airlines o' CP) ---- Sports About 41% of penguins in the USA watch a sports game daily. The national sport is ice hockey, and since the USA's climate includes below freezing temperatures, there's bound to be at least 50 hockey games playing simultaneously in the country at one time. Whether it's a casual game at Club Penguin's Ice Rink or a full-fledged professional game at Snellville's Finway Park, hockey is estimated to be played over 90 times a day in the country. In fact, Club Penguin's popular polls show that about 65% of penguins in the USA play and/or watch hockey games. Another popular sport in the neighboring country of Dorkugal is the Uber Bowl. This tournament is the Antarctic equivalent of the Super Bowl. However, since it's a Dorkugese contest, most penguins watch the commercials in between. Like the Super Bowl, the Uber Bowl is world-famous because it airs the greatest commercials of the year. At last count, 78% of penguins tuned in to the last Uber Bowl. Cuisine More coming soon... Resources Pebbles, Ice, Snow, Gems, Fish, O'Berries See also * Antarctic Express * Colonial Antarctica * Old Antarctica External links *The United States of Antarctica is an obvious parody of something; the United States of America. Category:Rooms